


Lucky me!

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuties, Date Night, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have a date. Shenanigans and fluffiness ensured.[Fictober 2019, Day 22]





	Lucky me!

**Day 22: “We could have a chance.”**

“We could have a chance” Aziraphale says, eyes already sparkling with interest.

“No way, these things were designed to get as much money out of people as possible. You’ll never win” Crowley replies, looking at the claw machine with an equal dose of disgust and admiration “It’s a pity humans invented it before I could”

“But look! That snake looks just like you, except for the sparkly eyes”

“Why wanting a stuffed animal when you can have the original? I can turn into a snake every time you want, even now”

“Please, refrain from doing so. I don’t think people will calmly accept a giant black snake crawling around the fair” Aziraphale replies, looking at Crowley just for a moment, then resuming his study of the stuffed animals in the claw machine. “Uh, that one is from that film you made me see yesterday”

“I did not make you see anything, you gladly accepted to. But, yeah, that’s Moana”

Aziraphale doesn't answer, just looks at him making the cutest face ever, the one Crowley (and Aziraphale too, the demon is sure) knows he can't resist. He sighs resigned, looking in his tight jeans for a pound.

“I'll do it but don't be surprised if we don't get anything”  He puts the money in the machine and positions his hands on the joystick.

“The snake please” Aziraphale says, and Crowley can feel the smug expression coming from the angel.  He can't believe a demon can be so easily seduced by an angel...Hastur would laugh at him.

He moves the little claw trying to focus on getting that stupid animal.

“Do you think it’s centered?” Crowley asks, eyes squinting as to better see if the claw is in the optimal position.

“A little bit to the right”

Crowley gently moves the joystick in that direction.

“Now slightly to the left” 

“Angel, it is exactly where it was before” Crowley says, exasperation rising.

“Oh, my bad”

Crowley clicks his tongue irritated and presses play. The claw descends slowly, gripping tight the snake. Crowley is sure than in mere seconds the claw will loosen its grip and the snake will fall back in its place.

However, the seconds pass and the claw keeps its grip on the snake, until it falls in the hole and appears outside the machine.

“Oh, wonderful! See? I knew you could win it!” Aziraphale exclaims excitedly as he takes the animal and examines it.

Crowley looks at him confused.

“How…? They are designed to scam people…” he murmurs, gaze unfocused.

“You just have to wish really hard” Aziraphale replies, smiling to the snake.

“Yeah, as if...it's just luck, angel”

Aziraphale kisses him on the cheek.

“I’ve always known I was a lucky man” he says smugly and then he immediately walks towards the next chocolate stand.

Crowley just stays there, in front of the claw machine, contemplating whether the angel was talking about him or the animal, until a kid screams at him to ‘bugger off’. Only then he rushes to reach Aziraphale before the angel buys everything at the fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for missing a prompt...yestarday was not great, but hope you enjoyed this small 100% fluffy story. Leave kudos and comments if you did!


End file.
